undertale_vs_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
. Biography Dragon Ball Goku is a Saiyan named Kakarot sent from Planet Vegeta to Earth. On the day of his birth, his father, Bardock, attempted to rebel against Frieza to seek revenge for his murdered comrades at the hands of Frieza's loyal subordinates but Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta, killing Bardock and most of the Saiyan race; Goku survived as he was being sent to Earth. After crash-landing on Earth, the baby was found in the woods by an old man named Gohan and became his adopted grandson. He was then given his Earthling name, "Son Goku". At first, Goku was extremely violent and ill-tempered, not obeying Gohan at all, but one day he fell down a deep ravine and hit his head, suffering severe head trauma that sent him into a coma and very nearly killed him and caused him to suffer long-term amnesia. After he woke up, he had lost all of his Saiyan aggression due to not remembering his mission, becoming a kind and mild-mannered young boy.26 His Grandpa Gohan taught him martial arts and told him about such things as the city and people, as they lived in a very remote place in Mount Paozu, with no communication with other people. Appearance Perhaps Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic, both in real-world and in the series, is his spiky black hair that never changes throughout the franchise, he has 4 spikes on the right, and 3 on the left side, with some hair strands between them (except in Super he has 5 spikes on the right, and 4 on the left side). Goku is the spitting image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same unique black hairstyle and facial features. However, he has softer eyes and a lighter pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt. This gi has featured either Master Roshi's, King Kai's, or Goku's own kanji on its back, as well as Roshi's or Goku's kanji on the front-left side (around the stomach-area). After the Frieza Sagaand until the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, Goku doesn't wear any kanji on his gi, but he retains the dark blue undershirt. He also wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a yellow border (later red) that are outfitted with red laces (later tan). He originally wore a blue obi tied in a knot over his waist, although after the Frieza Saga this was changed to a blue sash. Powers & Abilities * 'Kamehameha: '''Goku pulls his arms back, collecting Ki energy in his hands, he will then throw them forward, shooting a beam that can reach all the way across the screen, meter burning it has Goku jump into the air and shoot a second kamehameha at the opponent. * '''Kaioken Attack: '''Goku counters an attack and then powers up to Kaio-ken x3 as he charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air and punches the opponent away, meter burning it has him fly up over the opponent and down behind to double kick them further up into the air. Finally, Goku flies up into the air around the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground * '''Spirit Bomb: '''Goku gathers energy in his outstretched hands, after charging up enough energy he will gather all the energy in one hand and throw out the ball in front of him, if the enemy comes close it will explode, meter burning it has him throw a second explosion at the opponent. * '''Meteor Combo: '''Goku charges at the opponent and elbows them away. Then, he attacks the opponent with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches, ending with a heavy punch to their stomach. Meter Burning it has him jump into the air and fire a kamehameha at the opponent's downed body. * '''Saiyan Counter: '''Goku counters an attack, after doing this he will punch the opponent in the stomach before grabbing them and throwing them to the ground. Meter Burning it has him fire a kamehameha as he throws them. * '''Dragon Fist: '''Goku pulls his arm back and surrounds it in energy, after absorbing all the energy he will launch forward, punching the opponent hard in the stomach, meter burning it has the dragon launch through the opponent, causing massive damage. * '''Afterimage Strike: '''Goku creates an Afterimage of himself if the opponent hits it Goku appears behind them and knees them in the back, meter burning it has him grab the opponent's shoulders and throw them behind him, Gear Moves * '''Super Kamehameha: '''When meter burning the kamehameha instead of firing an Air Kamehameha he will fire a larger, stronger kamehameha (''Enhances Kamehameha) * 'Bending Kamehameha: '''When meter burning the kamehameha, Goku will bend the kamehameha toward the last position the opponent was. (''Enhances Kamehameha) * 'Meteor Strike: '''Goku knees the opponent in the stomach and kicks them into the air, allowing for air combos, meter bunring it has him speed up and appear behind the opponent, kicking them in the back, causing them to be launched to the ground. (''Replaces Meteor Combo) * 'Warp Kamehameha: '''Goku charges up his kamehameha, proceeding to teleport behind the opponent and firing the kamehameha, meter burning it has him reappear in front of the opponent and punching the opponent hard in the stomach as the kamehameha hits them. (''Replaces Afterimage Strike) * 'Super Spirit Bomb: '''When meter burning Spirit Bomb, Goku will instead throw a larger, stronger spirit bomb at the opponent. (''Enhances Spirit Bomb) * 'Instant Transmission: '''Goku places two fingers to his forehead and dissapears, reappearing behind or in front of the opponent, meter burning it has him punch the opponent hard in the stomach, causing them to keel over. (''Adds Instant Transmission) * 'Blast Fist: '''Goku counters an attack by charging up ki into his fist and uppercutting the opponent into the air, meter burning it causes an explosion of ki, allowing for juggle combos. (''Adds Blast Fist) * 'Kaioken Finiah: '''Goku Counters an attack, then Goku charges at the opponent and elbows them away. Then, he attacks the opponent with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches, ending with a heavy punch to their stomach, meter burning it has Goku quickly land on the ground and catch the opponent on their back before throwing them onto the ground (''Replaces Kaioken Attack) Super Move * 'Saiyan Spirit: '''Goku charges up all of his ki and punches the opponent hard in the stomach, launching them into the air and turning into a Super Saiyan, rushing at the opponent, a Golden Ozarru figure appearing as he punches the opponent in the stomach, kneeing them in the stomach and then throwing them to the ground while firing a large kamehameha. Quotes See: ''Goku/Quotes Gear See: Goku/Gear Gallery See: Goku/Gallery Trivia See: Goku/Trivia Story Mode See: Goku/Story Mode Adventure Mode See: Goku/Adventure Mode Dragon Mode See: Goku/Dragon Mode Street Mode See: Goku/Street Mode Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Protagonists